


In Too Deep

by jdros456



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And daddy issues, Angst, Anyways, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, Smut, So much angst, Why Did I Write This?, but mainly mommy issues, can emily prentiss pls rail me btw, i cant decide if reid is a top or bottom, i dont know how to write fanfic either, i dont know how to write smut im so sorry, i have mommy issues, i wrote this as therapy, im gay, probably going to have a sad ending but idk, stg if my parents ever find this, this fanfic is a great example of why i need therapy, what am I doing with my life, why am I tagging so much, why am i using tags as therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdros456/pseuds/jdros456
Summary: y/n joins the BAU for one reason, vowing to not get distracted. But, after joining the team, she grapples with the decision to finish what she was there to do or to completely abandon it for love.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In Too Deep

Chapter One

y/n pov:

You jumped out of your car and sprinted into the brown building, only pausing to scan your keycard. Your first day of work started at 9:00 and it was 9:06 at the moment. As you navigated through the lobby of the BAU, you spotted a tall, skinny man strolling into an open elevator. 

“Hold please” you shouted, maybe a little too loudly. The pipe cleaner with eyes shot his hand out to stop the metalic doors from closing. You lunged into the elevator. “Thank you” you panted, brushing your sweaty hair out of your face.

“No problem at all” the man said, swaying awkwardly from side to side. “What floor?”  
“Six, I think” You glanced down at the keypad, but the button for 6 already was lit up. “Oh, nevermind. I guess we’re going to the same floor.” The two of you smiled awkwardly and looked everywhere but at each other until the elevator dinged again and the doors opened. 

The man walked out first, quickly striding ahead of you. You weren't going to lie, he was attractive in a toothpick kind of way. However, he was most likely one of your coworkers and you weren’t here to get hook up with anyone. 

Once you passed through the transparent glass doors, you headed up the staircase into the office of Aaron Hotchner. 

Reid’s pov:

He had never seen that girl before and based on the expiration date on her keycard, she was new. He wasn’t going to pretend that she wasn't attractive (she most definitely was) but she’d only spoken 18 words to him (he counted). 

There was a good chance she was here to join the team. Gideon left the team almost 3 months ago and Spencer knew that Hotch was looking for a new team member. Before Spencer could even put his bag down at his desk, Garcia intercepted him.

“Have you heard?” she told him, jumping up and down. Well as much jumping as her kitten heels allowed.  
“Heard what?”  
“That's Gideons replacement. Hey, I saw you walk in with her. What's she like?” By this point, she was forced to jog to keep up with spencer's fast pace to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
“I thought so. Well, she appears to be very nice and friendly” Spencer responded, carefully. He definitely didn't want the rest of team knowing about his crush on the new teammate.  
“Who’s nice?” Prentiss joined in.  
“The Gideon replacement,” Garcia answered.  
“Oh I met her when she interviewed. She seems ok. Definitely no replacement for Gideon but it's hard to compare.” Prentiss replied. In unison, their phones dinged. 

Hotch: Round Table now

“Guess we’ll find out now,” Garcia said. 

y/n pov:

The rest of the team filled into the room. They introduced themselves one by one. Prentiss was the one with black hair and bangs that you met last week. The guy who reminded you of your grandfather was Rossi. The muscley guy was Morgan. The pipe cleaner from the elevator was Reid and the pretty blonde was JJ. Garcia reminded you of a toddler getting to pick out their own clothes for the first time who you had noticed talking to Reid earlier. 

Introductions only lasted a minute or two before Hotch cleared his throat to get their attention.  
“We can do introductions later but we should really get started on this case. Garcia?” 

Garcia sighed and started to present the case.  
“Ok my friends, this ones a little icky. In Nevada, 2 women have been found floating down the Colorado River, 2 days apart. COD is asphyxiation by plastic bag. They have signs of restraints antemortem. Now, there are no signs of sexual assault, but, and this is where it gets weird, they're both dressed in school uniforms even though they are both well past high school age.”

“Ok” says Hotch, closing his file. “Wheels up in 30.”  
\---  
“Luke Rogers. FBI. Hands up" Emily Prentiss shouted.  
The unsub’s hands were around a plastic bag wrapped around the victims head. The transparency of the bag made it possible to see the victims face, a young woman, about 22, 23 maybe, with light brown hair and big blue eyes. She would have been classified as pretty, if you know she wasn't being suffocated. It was becoming painfully clear that she was almost out of time.  
“Luke, this woman isn’t your sister. She isn't her. This is Abigail. She isn't even a highschool student. She's a senior in college. Killing her will not bring your sister back” Hotch apprehensively stated.  
With his final sentence, the killer let go of her neck. Abigail dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. JJ rushed over to her and untied her hands and feet. Morgan forcefully handcuffed Rogers and shoved him out of the garage.  
After eventually updating the local PD on what had just happened, you started to head back to the Police Station. As you climbed into the black SUV, you heard a familiar voice call out your name.

“y/n! Hey, do mind if I ride back with you?” Reid asked.  
“Yeah, of course. No problem.” you responded.  
As you backed out of the driveway of the unsubs home, the silence in the car became uncomfortable. You were able to bond immediately with everyone else on the team but Reid, well, he seemed a little off. He acted fine with everyone else but never talked around you. Maybe he didn't like you? You had heard about your predecessor and knew that he was a bit of a legend in the bau. Maybe you just didn't compare to him and you weren't good enough? Its not exactly like you played a crucial role in solving this case. All you did was interview some witnesses and wave a gun around like an 8 year old boy playing with water guns. Maybe- 

“Wow we got there in the nick of time.” Reid said hesitantly.  
“Yeah.” you replied, not really knowing how to process the fact that Spencer Reid finally spoke to you. “That profile was insanely accurate. I mean, a white male in his 20-30’s in an unhappy relationship that ended in a recent loss. Middle class with a desk job.”  
“Yup. That's our job.” he responded curtly.  
“I guess. Its just very interesting to me how predictable we all are” you said back. Just as Reid was about to respond, the car pulled into a parking spot outside the station.


End file.
